Field of the Invention
This application relates to a method for the production of labels, which have a plurality of sheets, in each instance. The application furthermore relates to a multi-layer composite having at least one label that has a plurality of sheets.
Description of the Related Art
Labels having multiple sheets, which are referred to, in part, as booklet labels, are structured similar to a booklet, wherein the lowermost or innermost sheet of the label is intended to be adhesively attached to an object, and the sheets that lie above it can be flipped open. Such labels having multiple sheets are required if the available surface area of the object to be labeled is not sufficient to accommodate the required information to be accommodated, particularly the written information for the user of the object, on a single sheet. Particularly in pharmacy or medicine, but also in many other technical fields, objects are in use that regularly require the use of such multi-sheet labels. In pharmacy, these are, for example, ampoules, vials, syringes or other containers for storing and/or administering medications, particularly liquids. The area of use of the method described below is not, however, restricted to a specific technical area of use of the labels to be produced.
In the case of labels that have a plurality of sheets, the uppermost sheet is often configured to be larger, i.e. longer in a specific direction than the sheets of the label that are situated below it. This excess length serves to close off the label, which has sheets that are to be opened, during dispensing, so that the upper sheets of the label do not project away from the lowermost sheet of the label; on rounded or curved surfaces of the object to be labeled, in particular, for example of a cylindrical circumference surface of a container or other object. Such labels can be conventionally produced in that first, the individual sheets of the label are printed and punched in accordance with the desired format, in each instance, and subsequently placed one on top of the other with precise fit, and adhesively attached to one another.
The production of such multi-sheet labels with an excess length of the uppermost sheet or cover sheet is conventionally labor-intensive, since punching and printing the individual label sheets—some of them furthermore having different formats—requires many handling steps before the complete multi-layer composite or sheet composite of the label has been produced.